What Just Happened?
by RoadToAvalon
Summary: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez hate each other, they bully, pest, prank everything.. but what will happen after they're drugged and get drunk at a party? and they don't remember? cowritten with HSMandChelseaFCfan


**A/N: Here's our new story! yay, we (HSMandChelseaFCfan and HSM.SingItAllOrNothing) are writing this story together :D Should be getting good :) Here's the first chapter, tell us what u think! Reviews do us best, make us decide if we should continue or not.. Love, Luc and Daph xox Peace Out! xox**

* * *

What just happened?

Gabriella Montez walked through the halls of East High with her two best friends arms looped through hers. Gabriella Montez, Kelsi Neilson and Sharpay were three of the most well known students in the school. The thing was though it wasn't for being popular they were known, it was for the constant arguments with their Arch enemies in the school; Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Taylor Mckessie (Chad's girlfriend), Jason Cross and Zeke Baylor. It was now at the stage where it wasn't just petty arguments between them but each one doing something to the other group that to most people was seen as bullying. No one really knew where all the arguing had come from. Most put it down to their personalities clashing because even though they would never admit it they were all very similar. The three girls, who were also known as three of the best looking girls around too, walked into their homeroom, walking flirtatiously straight past their enemies without so much as a glance in their direction.

"Is everything set up then?" Gabriella asked looking at Sharpay and Kelsi who smiled once they were away from them.

"All we have to do now is wait for them to take the bait." Kelsi told her as Gabriella smirked and they took their seats at the back of the room where they could see Troy and all his friends glaring at them.

Troy Bolton sat at the front of the room listening to his friends rant on about what they had been up to the day before and what their next plan was to use on their enemies. Neither group could let the other out do them because otherwise they're popularity would be ruined. Both had one thing on their mind; revenge.

"You know no matter how much I hate them I can't deny that they are hot!" Jason exclaimed as Zeke and Chad nodded in agreement. Taylor smacked her boyfriend over the head.

"Of course I wouldn't even go near them though because they don't even start to compete with my girl and they are enemies and we all know we never start to fall or even go near an enemy." Chad reminded them all as Troy backed him up with that statement.

"Enemies we shouldn't even look at because who knows what could happen if they catch us." Troy added.

"They're up to something." Chad commented nudging Troy while nodding his head over to the three girls in the back.

"How do you know?"Troy asked as he looked over at them harshly. Gabriella returned his harsh look as Chad spoke again glaring at the three girls at the back of the room. Everyone knew it was Troy and Gabriella that had the biggest hate for one another and were practically ready to kill the other one.

"Dude they haven't said one harsh word to us this morning which is something that never happens unless they are planning on doing something." Chad explained. "What could they be planning?" Chad and everyone else looked around the room to see if they could notice anything unusual.

"Taylor can't you do something where you can try and get close to them and find out what they are planning?" Zeke suggested. Even though Taylor hung out with Chad and all his friends, she was still clever at everything and always had an idea or solution when it came to a problem.

"They would get suspicious because of me and Chad. Plus there is nothing anyone can do or say to make me hang out with Sharpay Evans." Taylor smartly pointed out.

"She's right. They wouldn't go for it. They're too smart." Troy agreed as James, the football captain stood up at the front of the room.

"Yo! Listen up everyone! I'm having a party on Saturday night. No adult supervision and the neighbours aren't in so music can be played as loud as we want. Everyone is invited so I expect to see you all there. Remember the more drinks you bring the better the party." He shouted as everyone started talking excitedly about the party because James was known to have thrown the best parties ever.

After homeroom where nothing eventful had happened Troy, Chad and the others definitely knew the girls were up to something because they had ignored them the majority of the time apart from the odd glaring wars between the groups.

"We really need to find out what they are up to because I think it's worse when they are ignoring us because that normally means they are coming up with an evil scheme. Keep alert today no matter what we do or where we are because they will do whatever it is their planning when they think we're not thinking about them." Troy instructed.

Chad and the others nodded. "Got it Captain…" They said. Troy was somewhat the leader of their little gang, probably because he was the basketball team's captain and apart from Taylor, everyone played in that team.

The three girls were still discussing what they could do best, how they could make this happen. "Oh girls, I have it…" Gabriella exclaimed. Sharpay and Kelsi turned to Gabriella. "What Gabs?" Gabriella was still smiling. "They are soooo going to hate us." The other two looked at her. "Gabs? Tell us?"

"Ok, so here's the new plan…" Gabriella started explaining everything; first they would dress the best they could, making all guys in school drool over them, even Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke. Gabriella would flirt and flounce with Troy, making him fall for her.

"Euhm Gabs? You hate Troy Bolton, why would you want him to fall for you?" Sharpay asked. "Because that way we can get back onto him harder than ever, I mean, do you really ever think that I would let Troy Bolton get all over me?" Gabriella asked. "Eww, no way…"

They looked over to the gang's table, grinning at their faces. "Would they still be figuring out what we are planning?" Kelsi asked. Sharpay looked at Zeke's face. "Zeke definitely is…" She grins.

At the end of the schoolday the girls walked out to Sharpay's car, they were going to the mall, to get the perfect clothes for their plan. Flirtatiously waving at the guys that were giving them attention, the three got into the car, kiss blowing the guys.

An hour later they had found the perfect outfits for them. They bought a white short leaved shirt, with a Capri that ended above their knees, a vest of the same material as the Capri's and black high heels. All in different colour combinations. They were ready to start the plan!

****

**(the outfit: http://i71 (dot) photobucket (dot) com (slash) albums/i160/DaphHalliwell/gabisharandkels.jpg ) **


End file.
